Dream A Dream
by Puss in Bootz
Summary: My song fic Dream A Dream, aka the song made by Captain Jack. Hope you like it!YAMIXANZU


This is my music video of the song, "Dream A Dream" by Captain Jack. I love Captain Jack, he's my hero, and he writes the best songs ever for DDR! I hope he never stops! 'Cause if he did, I couldn't go on... Never mind, on to the fic!

Bakura- Aren't you forgetting something?

Oh, right, you say it...

Bakura- ...why?

Because... I love you.

Bakura- sniffle I LOVE YOU TOO!! Tackles BakuraForever

Dodges Just say it please.

Bakura- fine... She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And she never will. And it's a good thing too, 'cause if she did, we'd all be her slaves or something-

Ryou- then she'd take over the world-

Kaiba- and make ME the king!!!

BakuraForever, Bakura, and Ryou hit Kaiba

* * *

Domino High School's annual prom was about to start, and everyone was there with their dates. Tea Gardener, however, was alone, and envied those who had brought their dates. There is nothing more depressing than being alone on prom night. The lonely girl was walking to the gym when she saw her friend Yami. She finally smiled and began to walk towards him, but by then something awful happened. Another girl flew into the arms of Tea's loved one, looked over at the lonely girl, and seemed to snicker. Tea couldn't take it anymore the pain was too much. She bolted into the gym, tears streaming down her face.

"Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream,  
Take me anywhere you please, boy; you're making me scream.  
Ooh la da dee, la da da,  
Take me anywhere you please, boy; you're making me scream.  
Ooh la da dee, la da da,  
You gotta dream a little dream."

Yami, saw the look on his dates face, and noticed Tea from the corner of his eye. He nearly slapped the girl, but instead he pushed her away. Tea ran through the crowd of dancing couples, pushing people aside if she needed, just to escape her pain. Not knowing who was behind her.

"Oh, one more time, I'm back with a new rhyme.  
Hey! Here we go again, ha, turn it up my friend.  
No! We don't stop... we rock the spot.  
No! We don't quit... get ready all this is it!  
Do ya like to dream? Hey! I like to dream baby.  
Do ya like to dream? Ho! I like to dream mama.  
Do ya like to scream? Hey! I like to scream baby.  
Do ya like to scream? Ho! So scream it out."

Yami walked in the gym. Instead of being in a tux, he was in a very interesting Egyptian like outfit. A cape strapped to his shoulders, a tiara with a millennium symbol on the front, and a long white Egyptian kilt. Thought he searched vigorously through the crowd of people, no one seemed to mind what he was wearing.

"Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream,  
Take me anywhere you please, boy; you're making me scream.  
Dream a dream, lover, life is just a dream,  
If you wanna set me free, boy, you're making me scream."

Strobe lights flashed rapidly, a disco ball was hanging overhead, and Captain Jack was on the stage at one end of the gym, playing the song. BakuraForever was his guest star and was singing on the mic. Everyone was dancing and jumping around. But Tea, poor Tea, was behind the bleachers, crying her eyes out.

"Uh! Party over here; bring it up on the rear,  
Uh! Party over there, ha, hands in the air.  
No! We don't stop... we rock the spot,  
No! We don't quit... get read all this is it!"

BakuraForever grabbed the microphone and began singing and sent it out to all the lovers. At the same time, Tea starting thinking, and lifted her head out of her hands, wiped away her tears, and went back out into the gym. There, she saw Yami, about to leave and filled with grief.

"Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream,  
Take me anywhere you please, boy; you're making me scream.  
Dream a dream, lover, life is just a dream,  
If you wanna set me free, boy, you're making me scream.  
Ooh la da dee, la da da,  
Take me anywhere you please, boy; you're making me scream.  
Ooh la da dee, la da da,  
You gotta dream a little dream."

In a desperate attempt, Tea ran onto the platform, and tried to take the mic from BakuraForever. BakuraForever yanked it back, so Tea tackled kicked her off the stage, taking the mic. The band had a confused look on their faces, but kept playing. And just before Yami reached the door, he heard Tea's voice from the speakers. "Come on, baby," she started singing, "let's dream a dream together. A dream that is real." She dropped the mic and jumped onto the floor just as BakuraForever got back then grabbed then mic.

"Dream a dream, lover, take me in your dream  
Take me anywhere you please, boy; you're making me scream.  
Dream a dream, lover, life is just a dream,  
If you wanna set me free, boy, you're making me scream."

Yami stepped back and turned towards the stage, the crowd of people still separating him from his love. He waved his arms left then right. The crowd of people, not even knowing what they were doing, stepped aside, and made path. Tea walked forward, and their eyes met. She was now in the presence of the Pharaoh, and knew she was not worthy. She hesitated, and then bowed her head. Yami looked confused but like he knew what she was doing also. He put his hand below the over tired ones chin, and lifted her head so he could see into her eyes like he was reading her mind. She smiled slightly. Then slowly but surely, they drew themselves closer, closed their eyes- as if the room of people no longer existed-

"Ooh la da dee, la da da,  
You gotta dream a little dream."

-and kissed.


End file.
